1. Field
The following description relates to a method of controlling a mobile terminal, a home hub, and a visited hub, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a terminal, a home hub, and a visited hub in a virtual group for content sharing.
2. Description of Related Art
Contents may be shared smoothly and conveniently between devices of group members or other virtual groups when a content sharing service is provided between devices of group members configuring each virtual group.